


Aurora's New Family

by Ausomerus



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ausomerus/pseuds/Ausomerus
Relationships: Aurora & Diaval & Maleficent (Disney), Aurora & Diaval (Disney), Aurora & Maleficent (Disney), Diaval & Maleficent (Disney)
Kudos: 7





	Aurora's New Family

Maleficent looked over to her sleeping child. Okay, sure, she stole the child, but she saw her as her child. She didn’t admit it to herself until she realized she couldn’t take back the curse she had put on her. She walked into the kitchen area of the cottage secluded in the deeper regions of the magical region she grew up in.

She grabbed a couple pieces of bread and toasted them in the nearby toaster for a bit. She quickly made breakfast for Aurora, Diaval, and herself. She walked into Aurora’s bedroom after she finished setting the table for breakfast. She walked over to her bed and gently woke her.

“I made breakfast for all of us to eat together.”

She walked back into the room to see Diaval, pecking at his food in his crow form. She sighed. Her hands glowed with green magic.

“Diaval, turn into a human.”

Diaval quickly got off the table as he turned into a human, knocking over a nearby chair in the process. He quickly sat the chair upright, sheepishly looking at the ground. He sat down and started to eat his breakfast again.

Aurora and Maleficent sat down at the table to eat.

_ An hour later _

Maleficent took the dirty dishes to the sink and started to wash them. Aurora started helping her after giving her a quick hug. After they washed the dishes, they walked around outside, greeting the fairies and other magical creatures.


End file.
